


When Summer Turns to Autumn

by Crystallized_Shadow



Series: Forces of Nature [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Autumn Goddess Mito, Celebrating Mito's Day, Drought God Izuna, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fall Equinox, Kagami has no control of his powers, M/M, Magical Backlash, Monsoon God Itama, Multi, Spring God Hashirama, Summer God Madara, The gods are still mourning Madara, Wildfire God Kagami, Winter God Tobirama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: The Fall Equinox is upon the gods, but even as Hashirama celebrates his eternal partner's day, he still mourns the lost of his best friend.





	When Summer Turns to Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of fall everyone! I couldn't let this day pass and not write something for this series :D 
> 
> This is one takes place between To Kill a Season and The Doldrums of Summer. It’s the last one in the past for now.
> 
> I think I might have created a new pairing...enjoy!

"What has you so sad my love?" Hashirama looks up at the concerned face of his eternal partner; he knew some of the lesser gods called her cold but he couldn't see it.

"It's the end of summer."

Mito nods in understanding and Hashirama is grateful when she doesn't press for more information. Normally this day was a joyous occasion, it was the start of Mito's season and while Hashirama's own power dropped he was always excited for the Fall Equinox. However since Madara's disappearance centuries ago, the mark of another summer passed without the fiery god was a solemn event.

"How is Tobirama?" Mito asks, ever concerned about the winter god and how he's handling the day.

"The same," Hashirama admits, looking in the direction of the snowy mountain Tobirama spent most of his free time now, "I haven't seen him since the Solstice."

Mito follows her husband's gaze, worry creasing her brows as she thinks back to the solstice. Since Madara had been ripped away from them the gods always honored him on his day. No one had quite gotten over the loss, and Mito suspected they never would; Madara hadn't named a successor so there would always be blaring gap in their ranks to remind them. The hardest hit were Tobirama, Madara's eternal partner, and Izuna, Madara's younger brother, who could only stand to be in the same room as each other on this one day. As expected, Tobirama's anger was icy and his glare froze the hearts of anyone foolish enough to mention Madara's name in his presence, while Izuna's anger was as dry and scorching as droughts under his command. Izuna blamed Tobirama in part for Madara's death, it had been on his solstice the summer god had died and he was the last one to see Madara. The embodiment of droughts needed somewhere to focus his hatred and rage, least he burn the whole world, and the icy winter god seemed to be the only one who fit that need.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining your day, aren't I?" Hashirama asks, bringing Mito back to the present. Seeing the genuine worry on the spring god's face, the Goddess of Autumn shakes her head with a gentle smile.

"Of course not my spring," Mito assures, cupping her partner's cheek and running her thumb along the markings there, "I miss the little fireball too and I know your barriers are their weakest right now." Unlike the solstices, where one god's power increase came from the other god's power loss, the equinoxes were more about balance. Hashirama was more susceptible to his emotions during the Fall Equinox and thus couldn't draw out his full power, while Mito had perfect control of her powers today.

Hashirama smiles and leans into the hand, the chilled touch making him shudder in the best of ways. "Thank you my autumn," he murmurs, shifting just enough to kiss her palm, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I dare say you'd send a lot of time wallowing in the corner and flooding the lands with Weeping Willows," Mito chuckles, ignoring her husbands overly dramatic pout. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Hashirama whines, draping his larger bulk over Mito's delicate frame, "but that's not the point."

"You have a point my darling spring?" Mito teases, easily supporting the other god's weight, "that would be a first."

"Miiittttoooo!" Hashirama shifts, wrapping his arms tightly around Mito and spinning them around. "You're so mean to me!"

Mito allows Hashirama to have his fun before the tiniest flick of her fingers has a burst of brightly color leaves sprouting on her husband's normally flowering vines. He squawks indignantly releasing her to sort through the mess she's made of his hair.

"I see some things never change," a voice chuckles, drawing both gods eyes to the God of Monsoons watching them.

"Itama!" Hashirama grins, abandoning his new hair adornments to tackle his younger brother into a hug, "I didn't think you'd come!"

"And miss my favorite sister's day? I don't think so," Itama chuckles, hugging his brother back. Once he is released he turns to hug Mito. "I hope Hashi hasn't been too much of a downer today."

"No more than Izuna I'm sure," Mito teases, enjoying watching Itama flush and stutter helplessly for a moment. "I am surprised the hothead let you leave his side."

"He more or less forced me to go," Itama admits, running a hand through the white half of his hair, "knew he was horrible company right now and didn't want me to see him like that."

"Meaning he wanted to burn something," Mito states and the monsoon god doesn't even feel bad as he shrugs.

"It's not like the humans don't deserve it," Itama points out indifferently, "they have to pay for their transgressions against us; I care not who punishes them as long as they suffer."

"Itama," Hashirama scolds, frowning at his brother's lack of caring for the humans, "humans are still a young species, we must be kind to them. Just because a few of them made a grave mistake doesn't mean they all have to suffer!"

"I doubt you would try and stop Tobirama's warpath." Even though the words aren't harsh, Hashirama still flinches back like he's been struck.

"You are the only season favorable to humans," Mito says sympathetically, brushing her nimble fingers through Hashirama's hair to both comfort him and remove the leaves he's forgotten about. "You can't expect us to care if they die, it's just not in our nature."

"Madara would have agreed with me," Hashirama sulks as he pulls Mito into a hug, "he never hated the humans."

"Perhaps he should have," an icy voice states, freezing everyone in place, "then he would still be alive. If you two hadn't insisted on your silly tradition of heading their prayers I would still have my summer beside me."

"Tobira..."

"Don't."

Before Tobirama can say anymore, a torrential downpour opens up over his head, thoroughly soaking the god.

"That's enough Tobi-nii," Itama scolds, not even bothering to flinch when narrowed red eyes sharper than ice meet his. "Hashi-nii is the life giving season; it's in his nature to care about everyone, even those undeserving."

Tobirama is silent for a long minute as the water falls from him as snow. "I know," he finally admits, his anger draining away to leave him feeling hallow, "but I can't forgive them."

"No one is asking you to," Mito points out, smiling gently when Tobirama's lost gaze focuses on her, "we are only asking you to be fair to Hashirama."

"I'm sorry Anija," Tobirama sighs, hesitantly holding his arms apart as a peace offering, "I didn't mean it."

"I know Otouto," Hashirama mutters, his usually bright grin long since muted as he hugs his brother close, "even I can't forgive the humans that took him; I too have forsaken their lineage."

"Thank you." Tobirama feels the ice around him thaw just a little bit as he lets himself selfishly take comfort from the still grieving spring god. It was only now that the winter god remembered he wasn't the only one suffering; Hashirama had known Madara the longest, the two seasons centuries older than the rest of them. For Hashirama to forsake a whole line of humans, rather than just the culprits, truly spoke to how deeply wounded Spring's heart was.

"This is touching and all, but hasn't the rainy season passed?"

"I'm standing right here you damn brush fire," Itama huffs, without bothering to turn and face the God of Wildfires, who just strolls over with a grin and drapes himself over the monsoon god.

"I'm surprised Izuna let you go," he murmurs in a pale ear, "I know I wouldn't have."

"Kagami," Hashirama whines, drawing the fiery eyes so similar to Madara's yet not even close, to him. "Could you maybe not molest my brother in front of me?"

"Of course," Kagami chuckles, his grin overly innocent as he steps away from Itama, "though that implies my touches are unwanted, which can't be true, right Ita?"

"Of course not!" Itama is quick to assure, able to see the genuine worry under the exaggerated pout; their relationship was still new enough that Kagami questioned almost every move he made.

"What brings you here Kagami?" Mito asks, smoothly drawing the attention away from the couple, "I would have thought you'd be raising a forest fire or two to send off the season."

"I already did, and Izuna asked me to leave him alone so I came to find Itama," Kagami says with a shrug and Mito narrows her eyes at the minor god.

"Let me see it." Mito orders in a tone that just dares Kagami to disobey, holding out her hand expectantly.

Kagami sighs but rolls his sleeve up, revealing the deep burns crisscrossing up his entire arm. "I'm fine," he grumbles but offers his arm to Mito anyway.

"You know better than to let your magic rage out of control like that," Mito scolds as she carefully pushes her own magic into the wound. Healing wasn't her specialty, but with her perfect control it was child's play to sooth the damaged nerves and encourage Kagami's natural healing to start up.

"You know I can't stop it," Kagami mutters, eyes staying firmly on his feet as the older goddess works. He was still young, only a dozen or so millennia old, and while his control was never great, it was a lot better before Madara had died. The summer god had been the one to start training the young wildfire; Izuna had since taken over but too much hurt and rage existed in both for either of them to safely use large quantities of fire magic. Kagami usually managed to do his job with the spells he already knew, but occasionally his emotions still got the better of him.

"Did Izuna push you this far?" Itama asks, because he needs to know the older god wasn't taking advantage of their new love.

"No," Kagami sighs, carefully flexing his fingers after Mito releases his arm, "but seeing how sad he was pissed me off and I couldn't not make those bastard burn!"

For a moment no one speaks, but then a bitter chuckle slips from Tobirama. "You remind me of him," he says simply, surprising Kagami, "I suppose it's time your training started back up, isn't it?"

"Izuna can't," Kagami reminds the winter god, who just rolls his eyes.

"As if I was suggesting that desert," Tobirama scoffs, "I'll train you."

"But...you're the God of Winter."

"And?" Tobirama challenges, summoning a fireball to his hand, "my summer and I shared much during our eons together."

Kagami stares at the display, quickly following Tobirama when the older god turns to leave.

"Did anyone else know he could do that?" Itama asks after the two are gone, wondering if that had truly been his brother.

"I had no idea," Hashirama admits, staring in the direction Tobirama had went.

"I'm not surprised," Mito chuckles, "Winter and Summer were always the mold breakers. This will be good for him."

"I fear for the humans even more now," Hashirama mutters, horrified by the thought of the wildfires Kagami would raise once he had a better grasp on his powers.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forward to a sequel to Stolen Winter in December!


End file.
